galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Project RAID
PROJECT RAID The Sarans (heavily influenced by two underground organizations) made the decision to reveal themselves to the Earth population and give Earth the secrets of Faster than Light technology. In order to build Arks and evacuate as many humans to Saran planets as possible before the Xunx would fully wake and go on their devouring cycle again. Instead of abandoning Earth, the first meeting of the new United Earth government decided to fight and defend Earth. But how could they stand a chance against an ancient technological advanced race, so alien and so different to any of the other known Galactic powers that no communication attempt was really successful. Every 1000 years they would leave their hive worlds and raid Garden Worlds within their reach, using semi organic ships, they could grow almost as fast as they bred warriors. A target world would be infested by billions of mindless warrior Xunx devouring everything organic in their wake, leaving nothing but dead worlds behind. There was no negotiating, no stopping them. Even the Sarans , the Pan Sarans and all the others secretly feared the Xunx and knew it would be a costly war to stop them. The Peeranin, the Albar, the Olbox and the Infaar were only few of advanced civilizations that had been completely and utterly destroyed by the Xunx. Yet the All Queen of the Xunx was seen as one of the Galactic Elders and the slaughter of the Xunx simply a force of nature. Not to Terrans! It was Dr. Isah who had the idea and Stahl who pushed it. Instead of building Arks they built Robotic ships, simple devices with a robotic brain, Faster than light engines and loaded with Anti Matter Bombs. Stahl and a team of Special forces Soldiers raided the Xunx Main World and managed to get the locations of every Xunx World from the mind of the All Queen and Genetic samples. Dr. Neugruber a Terran Biologist devised a Virus-like organism deadly to Xunx and named it after a famous Terran Bug spray product “Raid”. Project Raid became Operation Steam Roller. The Main Hive worlds were attacked by hundreds of Planet buster and Planetary Incinerator bombs. Worlds that faced a Xunx Invasion were hit by bombs carrying the Virus. A nuclear device underneath the All Queen placed there by Stahl killed the All Queen a few minutes before the actual attack and without the All Queen's Orders the Xunx could not react fast enough to mount any sort of defense. Not that they even expected such a complete and all out attack. Project Raid was from the beginning designed to exterminate the Xunx Race to the last larvae and not to simply win a war or a battle. Operation Steam Roller and Project Raid succeeded and the Xunx were annihilated and completely wiped out. Only one Year later United Earth used the remaining stockpile of Robot Bombs to destroy 70 of the 71 known Freon Worlds, and physically assaulted the last one with the first Planetary Assault Action of Earth Forces. Category:Missions, Projects and Expeditions